


I did the right thing.

by Lastavica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Barton was sent to kill me, Apologies, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Laura Barton, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Conversations, Coulson cameo, Doing the Right Thing, F/M, Fatherhood, He made a different call, Home, Homesickness, Honesty, I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way, New Parents, Newborn Children, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Clint Barton, SHIELD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: Clint wants to get home, but SHIELD won't let him off that easy.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton
Kudos: 13





	I did the right thing.

Laura's cell rang only once. It was on the arm of the couch where she was sitting with the baby. She'd been waiting for Clint's call.

"Hey babe." He said, trying to sound positive.

"What's that voice?" She sounded so tired. Clint smirked to himself despite the guilt he felt. She knew him.

Cooper fussed in the background and he wished he could be home. He blew out a sigh. "I... Well I wouldn't call it screwing up, but SHIELD definitely would."

"How long?"

"At least a week."

There was silence on the other end. He hoped she wasn't crying.

"...Want me to tell you what I did?" he ventured gently.

"No, let's just get through it." Her voice stayed steady. "We'll talk when you're home."

"I'm really sorry, Laura."

"I know. Talk to Coop." He heard her move the phone. "He can hear you."

"Hey buddy. I love you and I'll see you as soon as I can." Clint could picture his little son's sweet chubby face. Missing his newborn while on mission had really thrown him. He never expected the constant ache.

The phone shifted again and Laura was back. "I'm not mad, I was just really ready to have you back. This was a long one."

"I know, but I did the right thing."

"Then I'm happy." She said and she meant it.

"Thanks, babe. I'll make it up to you. I love you."

"I love you too."

The call ended and Clint's shoulders fell. He knew he wouldn't be going home right after this mission. He knew it as soon as he'd lowered his bow in that alleyway. But he couldn't kill Romanoff. Trailing her for weeks, he'd seen too much of who she was and could be. He saw better from a distance and those SHIELD files on her had been too close range.

"Barton?"

"Yeah?" Clint looked up to see Coulson in the doorway.

"We need you for the first interrogation. We've gotta weigh everything she says against what you know. Come on."

Clint pocketed his phone and got up. "Let's go."


End file.
